


call me Daddy

by netsirhc



Series: i know what you fantasize about [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Kink, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kinks, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: Yuuri comes across something that has him blushing...and willing to try. But will Viktor feel the same?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: i know what you fantasize about [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	call me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! It's been a while since I posted a fic but with everything going on, my writer's block was acting up! Got this idea to start a smut series for kinks. This is just a shameless way to help me practice writing smut. xD I couldn't get this kink out of my mind though and how Viktuuri would react but it was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd and all faults are my own. I, obviously, do not own anything to do with Yuri!!! On Ice or the characters. 
> 
> <3

Yuuri hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it for a whole week now. 

  


The skater  _ knew _ he shouldn’t think too much about it seeing as it was Phichit who started it as a joke. That’s what it was, just a joke. They were doing their weekly phone call, laughing at something or another when Yuuri snapped at Phichit (with a teasing tone of course) and Phichit said the words that had Yuuri’s reeling for the next week. 

  


“Yes, _Daddy_ .” 

  


Phichit didn’t seem to realize the existential crisis that wrecked Yuuri and soon got off the phone to go back to practice, leaving Yuuri with a blank expression with the phone against his ear for a good five minutes. After that, it became all he thought about. 

  


And  _ god _ , it wasn’t like his sex life wasn’t satisfying. Being with Viktor for the past year has given them both time to explore each and every inch of each other’s body. He knows what part of Viktor’s thigh to kiss to get him whining and arching off the bed just like Viktor knows about the spot under his ear that has a loud moan spilling from his lips, uncaring for his volume. Yuuri knows the right angle to hoist Viktor’s hips and Viktor knows just how much Yuuri riding him makes the younger man go crazy. They made love much more than they should, especially with training schedules and competitions. But he isn’t complaining. He’s satisfied. 

  


But the thought remains. 

  


The concept of Viktor calling Yuuri _Daddy_ has him squirming and his face reddening, no matter where he is. And that’s the problem: he can’t stop thinking about it. At first he thought it was the concept of something  _ new  _ and slightly  _ taboo.  _ He’s heard of it before, he’s not a virgin when it comes to kinks but he doesn’t think too much of it on a normal basis. He’s heard of the Daddy kink and he couldn’t ever think about calling someone that. He’s tried it, a couple of boyfriends ago, way before he even met Viktor and it felt  _ off _ . But never has it been said to him. 

  


But after a week of thinking about it, it wasn’t the fact that no one had called him _Daddy_ before but it was the fact that he  _ wanted  _ Viktor to call him _Daddy_ . Only Viktor. And that’s when he realized he did have that kink at it only made him blush darker when he looks at Viktor. 

  


That’s where the next problem comes into play. How was he going to get Viktor to go along with this? A thousand worried thoughts raced through his head at the question. What if Viktor didn’t like it just like he hadn’t? What if Viktor thought it was weird? What if it creeped him out? It was all possible but Yuuri reminded himself that if Viktor didn’t like it, he would just tell Yuuri that. Viktor loved him and it wasn’t the first time they tried out kinks on each other, so he had nothing to worry about. 

  


The worst thing that could happen was Viktor would say no and honestly? Yuuri could live with it. He was already satisfied with their sex life so it wasn’t monumental but…

  


He couldn’t help but wonder. 

  


So when Viktor had crawled into bed on Saturday night, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck and his hands wandering over his body Yuuri knew that tonight was the night. Tomorrow was Sunday and they could be as rough as they wanted. 

  


Yuuri chuckled as Viktor’s hands squeezed at his hips, his one knee pressing up against Viktor’s crotch. The move earned Yuuri a whimper in his neck and  _ oh _ , he knew. Just knowing how Viktor was in bed, he knew what Viktor would ask. As if on cue Viktor kissed up to Yuuri’s ear, tongue flickering over his spot and nipping at Yuuri’s earlobe. “Make love to me?” He whimpered into Yuuri’s ear, earning a staggering moan from Yuuri. 

  


Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s bare hips, pushing him gently onto his back as Yuuri settled between his legs. He looked down to the already flustered Viktor and noticed that he was already bare from clothing, his cock already half hard. He couldn’t help but smirk down at his lover underneath him, eyes raking over every inch of him and taking in the extreme beauty that could only be described as  _ Viktor. _

  


He leaned down, pressing his body against Viktor’s and relishing in the sound of Viktor’s gasp before dipping his head down to give him a slow but heavy kiss. His tongue swiped over Viktor’s bottom lip and almost immediately, the older man gave him access. His tongue was languid, working over every inch of Viktor’s as his hips rolled against Viktor’s. With every slow thrust, Viktor was becoming more and more vocal. 

  


Yuuri reached back and ran his hand down the back of Viktor’s thigh slowly, hooking his hand behind the older man’s knee for more access. He moved his lips from Viktor’s, a strangling moan slipping from Viktor’s lips as Yuuri danced his lips down the pale column of neck. 

  


“ _ Ah _ ...Y-Yuuri, please…” 

  


Viktor’s whines shot straight down to Yuuri’s cock, a grumbling moan echoing against Viktor’s skin as Yuuri swirled his tongue over his lover’s pulse point. He pulled away, his skin becoming hotter with every whimper he heard. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside, deciding that future Yuuri could deal with it especially with Viktor looking like he did right now. 

  


A pretty blush was splashed over Viktor’s cheeks and even spread over his chest, his eyes darkened with arousal as his cock was flushed and throbbing. He was squirming slightly, knees raised on either side of Yuuri with his toes curled into the bed sheets as his hands laid beside his head on his pillow. Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk down at his lover, tongue darting out to moisten his lips as his hands roamed up Viktor’s thighs slowly. 

  


“You look so good, Vitya.” Yuuri said huskily, watching as Viktor’ chewed on his bottom lip and his hips squirm. “Good enough to eat.” He said as he leaned back down to press open mouthed kisses on Viktor’s neck as his hips ground into his slowly, relishing the staggering moan coming from his lover. 

  


“Oh,  _ Yuuri _ …” Viktor whined into his ear and Yuuri couldn’t help the groan from echoing out of his chest, sucking a kiss underneath Viktor’s ear. And  _ dammit,  _ the way Viktor said his name was a fucking masterpiece but there was still that  _ need _ underneath it all begging him to say it. 

  


“ _ Call me Daddy.”  _

  


The body underneath him froze and a soft gasp echoed into Yuuri’s ear, halting his assault on Viktor’s neck. He pulled away, afraid that he had hurt the man and caught his expression. Confusion set in and before he could ask what was wrong, he realized. Oh, he realized.  _ Oh, fuck… _

  


He didn’t mean to say it out loud. 

  


His mouth gaped slightly, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. He was halfway through constructing a backpedal in his mind when Viktor’s face came into understanding and curiosity. 

  


“ _ Daddy _ .” 

  


Oh, that was sinful. 

  


Yuuri couldn’t help the deep moan from slipping his lips as his cock throbbed, hearing that soft whine around the word and watching Viktor’s eyes darken at Yuuri’s reaction. Viktor’s expression was curious for a moment before his cheeks blushed hotter and he bit his lip. 

  


“Do you like that?” Viktor asked breathlessly as Yuuri’s fingers dug into his lover’s thighs. “Do you like when I call you  _ Daddy _ ? Because I like calling you th- _ mmfph!”  _

  


Yuuri surged forward to take Viktor’s lips roughly, a moan echoing into their shared breath. It was all teeth and tongue, both panting into the kiss as their hips thrusted against each other. _ God,  _ it was better than he imagined. The word was dripped in sin and made Yuuri’s cock throb. It was so much better than he ever could have imagined and he was  _ so  _ very glad that he accidentally said that. 

  


He moved his lips from Viktor’s, sucking down the pale column of his neck and down onto his chest as he put two fingers against Viktor’s mouth. The man happily took them in his mouth, tongue swirling around the digits and moaning sinfully. 

  


Yuuri withdrew his fingers, ducking his hand down Viktor’s body and rubbed against his taut and pink entrance as Yuuri took Viktor’s nipple in his mouth. His lover whimpered, arching his back slightly as Yuuri’s forefinger prodded at the ring cautiously before pushing in. 

  


“Oh, f-fuck…” He whined, catching his bottom lip with his teeth as Yuuri’s tongue rolled over the nub. Yuuri pushed the rest of his finger in, noting how easily it was pushing through. After a moment, he realized and his eyes snapped up Viktor who was looking completely flustered with arousal but coy like he had a secret. 

  


“Oh,  _ baby _ .” Yuuri practically growled before withdrawing his finger and pushing up to catch Viktor’s coy smile with his own lips. He hummed into the kiss, pulling away and looking down at the older man incredulously. “That’s why you were in the bathroom so long, hm?” 

  


Viktor shrugged his shoulders slightly, grabbing Yuuri’s hips and pulling them flush with Viktor’s, making their cocks rub together. They both moaned shakily, their pants being swallowed into another slow kiss before Viktor pulled away. “I just really wanted to be ready for you to fuck me…. _Daddy_ .” 

  


A rush of arousal ran through him, Yuuri groaning in slight frustration that he wasn’t already fucking him. He smirked down to Viktor, eyes dark with arousal as he nipped the man’s bottom lip. “Good because I’ve been dying to have you and I’m a bit impatient right now.” 

  


“Then take me.” 

  


“With pleasure.” Yuuri smirked and pulled away, quickly shucking his sleep pants and throwing them aside before kneeling between Viktor’s knees. Viktor had already placed a pillow underneath his ass and it was evident that he was ready and just as impatient as Yuuri. Without another word, Yuuri gave his cock a few strokes before lining up with Viktor’s pink and fluttering hole. God _ damn _ . 

  


He pressed the tip in slowly, breathing out a groan as his hands grip at Viktor’s hips. He could hear Viktor whimper and whine underneath him as he pushed in achingly slow, his own hiss of arousal as he was in to the hilt. He moistened his lips as he looked over Viktor’s flushed body. “You take me so well, baby.” He moaned as he pulled his cock out to the tip before thrusting back into Viktor’s fluttering hole. 

  


Viktor cried out, his hands bunching into the sheets and the pillow under his head. “P-Please…” 

  


“Please  _ what _ ?” Yuuri asked with a lifted brow as he tried to control his need to thrust into Viktor at an alarming rate. Not until he said he wanted it. His hands roamed from his hips and slowly ran down his thighs to grab the meatier portion. He liked to grip onto VIktor’s thighs more than his hips. It gave him some control on hitting  _ just  _ the right spot. 

  


Viktor whined and whimpered as Yuuri’s hips stayed flushed against Viktor’s, unmoving even as Viktor clenched around Yuuri’s cock. 

  


“Please f-fuck me  _ Daddy. _ ” 

  


Yuuri didn’t wait another moment as he began to pump his cock in and out of Viktor with a staggering moan. God, he felt so good and tight around him and with the man whining out that sinful word with those delicious whimpers…

  


He gripped Viktor’s thighs tightly, the sound of smacking flesh and lustful panting filling their room as he tilted the man up slightly to catch the right angle-

  


“ _ Ah! Y-Yeah...just li-like that!”  _ Viktor moaned out, his back arching as Yuuri hit his prostate over and over again with the head of his cock. “ _ O-Oh...har...harder! Please D-Daddy harder-”  _

  


Yuuri growled out a groan as his hips thrusted harder, earning a loud cry from the man underneath him.  _ Fuck _ . Viktor was going to kill him. He didn’t realize how much Viktor calling him Daddy would affect him but he was already getting so close to the edge and they had only just begun. He would feel bad but by the looks of how much Viktor’s cock was leaking and blood red, he was sure Viktor was in the same spot. 

  


He leaned down to be flush against Viktor, lips hot and panting against his. 

  


“Baby, you feel so tight….so good…” He said as his pace quickened, feeling Viktor clench around him with a choked moan. 

  


“I’m...I’m so close _Daddy_ .” Viktor sobbed out, arching his back as Yuuri slammed into him, feeling his own rhythm begin to stagger. He was close too and dammit if he didn’t want to stop but he knew once Viktor came, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from going over the edge especially once he felt Viktor clenching around his cock. 

  


Yuuri’s hand weaved in between them and took Viktor’s weeping cock in his hand, matching his pumps with his hips. He ran his thumb over each pump, Viktor’s whines and moans echoing in his ear and going straight to his cock. “Come for me, baby.” He growled, his thrust becoming harder and rougher as Viktor’s whines began to climb higher and his back arching higher. 

  


“Y-yeah...oh fu-uck...I’m gonna…” Viktor’s eyes closed, lips parting as he toed the edge. Yuuri slammed into him once more, thumb pushing over his slit before Viktor cried out. “O-oh, Daddy  _ yes!”  _

  


Yuuri could feel him clench down around his cock, only giving another few pumps as he nuzzled into Viktor’s neck before he choked out a moan and spilled into Viktor. He panted into his skin, riding out his orgasm as Viktor did the same. 

  


Yuuri didn’t know how long they laid like that but when he felt his orgasm fade away, he began pressing soft kisses down the expanse of Viktor’s neck and shoulder. He felt the low rumble of a chuckle underneath him and felt Viktor’s lips brush against his ear. 

  


He breathed out shakily, carefully pulling out and watching as his come spilled out of Viktor’s fluttering hole.  _ That’s hot. _ “Fuck…” He murmured before shaking out of his thoughts and pushing himself off of the bed to get a warm rag to wash them up with. 

  


Once Yuuri had rubbed Viktor down gently and cleaned himself up, he tossed the rag into the hamper and climbed back into the bed. He dipped under the covers and held out his arm, Viktor nuzzling into his chest automatically with a satisfied sigh. 

  


“So…” 

  


Oh god, he knew there was going to be a  _ talk _ . 

  


“Daddy, huh?” 

  


Yuuri felt his face flush pink as he looked down to a smirking Viktor. He winced slightly before nodding. “Yeah...I hope it wasn’t weird. We don’t have to do it again, it just sorta...slipped out.” 

  


Viktor chuckled softly, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away to look back at him. “I liked it.” 

  


“R-Really?” Yuuri asked incredulously, brow raised in surprise. 

  


Viktor nodded, his hand lifting up to brush aside a stray lock of Yuuri’s hair. “Yeah, really. I didn’t realize it until I said it and I, well…” He shrugged, a faint blush tinted his cheeks before he spoke again. “I liked it a lot. We can do it again, right?” He asked, immediately excited by the option. 

  


Yuuri laughed, chest incredibly light at the mutual confession. “Well, you know I’m up for it.” 

  


“I could probably call you Daddy in the grocery store and you’d probably jump me.” Viktor said with a smirk, a challenge evident in his eyes.

  


Yuuri blushed deeper at that thought, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to hide his erection if he did that. “Okay, I’m gonna revoke the privilege if you do that.” 

  
“No! I promise I won’t do that. Well, maybe….” Viktor trailed off, finger tapping his lip as if deep in thought. 

  


“Privileges revoked!” 

  


“No!” 

  


Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, Viktor joining in soon after as he cuddled in closer to the younger man. He knew he opened a can of worms with this new kink but he honestly couldn’t help but feel the heat of excitement from the thought of the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Like I said before, this is going to be a series so if you have suggestions, it never hurts to put them in the comments and I might do em. :)) 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated. ♡
> 
> Also if you want, you can buy me a Kofi! ko-fi.com/netsirhc ♡


End file.
